A rivet setting apparatus or tool for setting blind rivets or rivet nuts may typically comprise a device for feeding the blind rivets or rivet nuts, which may be referred to hereinafter for the sake of simplicity as rivet members, to a riveting head which forms part of the rivet setting apparatus and which includes rivet member clamping jaws, together with a conveyor conduit for carrying the rivet members to the riveting head. When handling a rivet setting tool of that kind, rivet members in the form of blind rivets may be introduced into the mouthpiece or tip portion of the tool by hand, or blind rivets may be screwed on by means of the apparatus. The procedure involved in such circumstances however is complicated and time-consuming so that rivet setting apparatuses involving an automatic rivet member feed have also been designed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,033 discloses an apparatus involving a rivet feed arrangement, but that design configuration is considered to suffer from the disadvantage that the mouthpiece or tip portion of the apparatus is designed to be pivoted open, in order to accommodate the rivet members.
An apparatus as disclosed in British patent specification No. 2 171 627 also operates in a similar manner, while special rivets of a specific configuration are also required.
An automatic blind riveting apparatus as set forth in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No. 24 41 707 also requires special rivets, and the mouthpiece or tip portion of the tool must also open up.
The above-discussed apparatuses are thus of complicated constructions and also tend to suffer from an unreliability factor in operation thereof.